Adventures at Horseshoe: A Jate Story
by Julez Bacon
Summary: AU Jate. Kate is a tomboy who is sent away to a riding camp for the summer. Jack is a National Competitive Horse Jumper who is helping the coach. Follows their two months at the camp. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures at Horse Shoe**

A very gloomy teenager walked up the steps of a typical yellow school bus. Sixteen year old Kate didn't know where she was going but she was sure she wasn't going to enjoy it. Her mother was going off with the new boyfriend to California and Kate had been forced to attend a camp called Horse Shoe. "Katie, sweetie, I promise you that you will enjoy this summer." Kate vividly remembered her last conversation with her mother. It ended in fight about why she couldn't spend the summer at her fathers; "you know your dad is on business and the rest of the time he is with Kristie." was her mother's reply. _God why did he always have to leave us for that stupid little tramp, _Kate brooded.

Kate slumped down in a seat and leaned heavily against the window as she listened to Dashboard Confessional on her iPod. She didn't pay much attention to the people. Kate would later learned the camp was co-ed she unlike the other girls didn't try to fix her hair, which was pulled into a messy bun with a couple fly-away brown ringlets falling out of the elastic, or straighten her outfit trying to make it slutty. Kate was a tom boy loving sweats and t-shirts or "wife beater" tank tops. High heels and miniskirts were like a foreign language to her, only wearing a skirt once in her life and forever hating her grandmother for buying it for her. Kate was very pretty, she was tall with an slim athletic body and gorgeous brown eyes which had gold flecks when they caught the sun, some would say she had a natural beauty. When Kate returned to looking out the window she saw farm country with horse farms on either side with white picket fences, gorgeous barns and horses lazily eating the grass in the huge pastures. One pristine farm after another passed by Kate's window when the bus began to slow and turned into a driveway leading to yet another dream like farm. The long dirt driveway lead past two barns, never ending pastures with gorgeous horses in them. _OMG… well I guess this summer will be ok…_ Kate loved horses but due to boarding school she could not ride during the year.

The bus stopped in front of a building. " Welcome to Horse Shoe Equestrian camp, the building in front of the bus is the administration house, you will get your living arrangements here. There are usually 6 to a house, you have the option to cook your self in the kitchen, every Saturday we go to town, if you desire to be cooked for the dining hall is up the right path on the left and is clearly labeled. You will have meetings every night from 8-8:30 in your housing groups. Every Sunday we eat dinner together. The rest of the rules are at your houses, communication throughout the camp is via email so please check it often. Please remember housing is NOT CO-ED, thus meaning no one of the opposite sex should be in your housing without permission by a counselor or manager. Thanks. Go and get your keys, your baggage has already been brought to your rooms. Information about riding times etc. is in your room. Enjoy Horse Shoe." The bus driver seemed to drone on and on and when she finally stopped everyone jumped out of their seats and pushed and crowded out of the door of the bus.

After the confusion of getting room assignments and keys, along with meeting the boys on the other busses that came in right after Kate's bus arrived, Kate was walking down a path towards G-House 14. _I hope mom packed all my equipment for riding._ Kate worried as she got closer to the large stone house with a picket sign saying Girls House 14. Kate removed her headphones and put her ipod in the pocket of her sweater, _Lets face the music._

The house was gorgeous in side, it had a northern cabin feeling to it with a gas fire place with stone all around it and a big open living. There were tons of couches and chairs and a big red carpet on the wood floor. The living room opened into a kitchen with granite counter and a stainless steel fridge and stove. Kate was about to pick up the binder that was on the counter when she heard girls screaming and running down the stair case to her left. "Hiiiiiiii! Isn't this place soooo cool!!!" squealed a girl with red hair that fell in ringlet, freckles that spattered her checks and nose and emerald green eyes. " I am Hilary. These are my friends." She pointed to the girls behind her, "That's Jess," a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes waved, "that's Gracie" she pointed to a girl with jet black hair and dark brown eyes and a Hispanic face and curvaceous figure, "that's Michelle but we all call her Milly" a girl with short light brown hair and brown eyes smiled, "and finally, umm guys where is Steph?" like on cue a girl who was absolutely gorgeous came around the corner, she had silky blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes which looked like the ocean. "Hey guys sorry, ooo who is the new kid?" Steph said with sudden interest. "Umm hi.. I am Kate." All the girls smiled and said hi and then said they wanted to go swimming. Kate followed them up the stairs and figured out she was rooming with Jess and Steph. Her bag was at the end her bed, she got her favorite black and red speedo. She started to get unchanged when Steph stated, "Wow, you have a great body, why do you cover it up?!" Kate blushed and shyly said "Umm… I do competitive swimming, Cross Country Running and Soccer… I have two brothers I am use to being a tom boy." " We will just have to do something about that." Steph stated and she searched through her suit case, she picked up a halter neck Brown Bikini. " I cccan''t wwwear that." Kate stuttered. But Steph insisted and Kate finally put it on, before she could wrap herself up in the towel she brought Jess came through in a similar style bathing suit but in Blue, "Wow, great bod.. you do sports too?" Jess was similar to Kate in her love of sports. "Swimming, Running, Soccer." Kate replied quickly and pulled the towel close around her.

By the time the girls had found the way to the pool there was a group of boys in their swim shorts sitting on the chairs around the pool. "Wow this is like a resort!" Kate exclaimed._ Ok I guess all times dad goes on work trips totally make up for him paying for this._ "Ladies, you look just as fine as you were last year." A tall black boy exclaimed. "Thanks, Quinn! You're looking fine too." Milly responded and eyed Quinn, he was wearing red billabong board shorts, he had a buzz cut, 6 pack and chocolaty skin. Milly had a crush on him since the year before but it was more of a flirty relationship since both didn't know if the other wanted to become serious and they were too shy to ask. Behind Quinn there were two brothers rough housing on the deck. "Oh, there is a new kid," Quinn said and beckoned all the boys over to introduce them. "Yo, I am Red and that's my brother Jonas." The boy had curly brown hair and intense blue eyes and was wearing a two tone blue Board Shorts, he pointed to his brother who had the same intense blue eyes but jet black hair. "Hi I'm Carter." The next boy winked. He was Abercrombie model material, with his brown eyes and messy blonde hair and tanned skin, but Kate noticed he had his eyes on Steph, there must have something going on between them. The boy beside Carter had short reddish blonde hair, light blue eyes, "Dave" he said. The final boy in the group was soaking wet looking as if he just came out of the water he ran his hand through is short buzz cut brown hair, he had deep brown eyes, tanned skin and Kate thought he looked absolutely gorgeous. "Hi I'm Jack, who are you?" he seemed a little shy. Kate blushed, "Hi everyone, I am Kate." There was a moment of silence then Red and Jonas started to rough around again and it was when Jonas pushed Red in the water when a full out water fight happened.

Carter had picked up Steph and was threatening to dunk her under while Kate was swimming away from the fight to catch a breather when she felt someone grab her leg, she kicked hard and her foot made contact with something. Jack came spluttering to the surface, "damn girl you kick hard." There was a red mark forming on his chest. "Sorry." Kate blushed bright red. "I'm hungry" complained Milly. The whole group decided to get out of the water and go back to their rooms to get changed; they were eating in the dining hall that night since it was the first night. On the walk back to the house the girls started talking, "I am so making a move on Carter this year… last year I should have." Steph said. "Yea go for it… damn Quinn's looking hot!" Milly gushed. Kate secretly thought, _ Jack is so hot! I wish I wasn't so shy._ "So Kate, you like Jack?" Steph said, _ Did they hear what I was thinking?!_ "Ummm.. why do you think so?" Kate stuttered. "Hmmm the way that you looked at him like he was an icecream sundae and it was a hot day?" Jess joked. "I did not look at him like that!" Kate exclaimed. "Fine you were a ravenous lion and he was a hunk of meat… well he is a bit of a Hunk… but he is soo not my type." Hilary rambled and Kate blushed. "Well… it doesn't matter that are so many hot girls here and I am just a tomboy." Kate said. "OOOOO MAKE OVER TONIGHT!" all the girls squealed.

_What have I got my self into?!_ Kate thought as she was dragged up the stairs to her room. "soo… a mini skirt or skinny jeans or hmmm…" Steph thought aloud.. "NO MINISKIRT!" Kate exclaimed. "Ok, skinny jeans… and perfect." Steph pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and through them at Kate, since they were about the same height they fit her. "Can I just wear a tank top?" Kate asked. Steph opened Kates suitcase and looked through her sweats and clothes. She grabbed a green tank top and then threw it and a silver belt at Kate. Kate put the tank on and looked at the belt, Steph came over and put it on Kate so it slug around her hips. "Gorgeous." Kate refused to put make up on so she went down stairs and finally looked at the binder which contained riding times, meal times, and some needed phone numbers. By the time she finished reading it all the girls piled down the stairs looking gorgeous. Steph shone in a gold shirt and dark jeans.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_Wow who would think a night of parting would tire these girls out so much!_

Kate thought to herself as she peeked around the door where the girls slept silently. She tip toed down the stairs and grabbed an orange and a glass of water then went out side. The sun was rising over the horizon of trees casting a pink glow over the fields of horses that Kate could see in the distance. A she peeled the orange she thought over the day before, it was the first time which she had been able to act herself and be free and that was quite rejuvenating for once.

Kate was never one to sit for long so soon she was fidgeting with energy and decided to go for a run. She quickly went inside and checked the house computer for any important emails, but it was only 7:20 am so she guessed most sane people would be sleeping. She quietly slipped back into her room grabbing her running shorts, shirt and shoes. In 5 minutes she was outside doing her morning stretches when she heard someone coming up the path. A sweaty Jack appeared wearing only his shorts. He slowed down to a walk and came over to Kate.

"Hey, early morning runner as well?" Jack smiled.

"Hey, yeah it seems to clear my mind." Kate replied blushing as she watched the sweat drip down his toned chest.

"I think I still have a couple more kilometres left in me. Want to run with me?" Jack asked hopefully.

Kate chewed her lip, she never really ran people but anytime with Jack would be fun so she caved in and nodded. The two of them took off at a fairly decent pace running side by side. Both were aware of the breathing of the other person and the close proximity they were in when they had the whole woods to run in.

"Follow me, I want to show you something." Jack breathed.

He took a sharp right turn up a smaller path and Kate followed close behind. Her chest started to burn with the exertion of running. _Wow, I stop running for two weeks and this is the payback._ Kate thought as her legs became heavy.

"Just up this hill then we are there." Jacks voice floated back.

Kate felt the incline and her muscles protested but she pushed on and when she felt level ground she looked up and the last of her breath was taken away. They had reached a clearing where there was a small lake and a beautiful sandy beach surrounding it.

"Wow! Beautiful" She exclaimed as she absorbed the surroundings glory.

"You like it? Want to swim?" A grin appeared on his dripping face.

"Swimming?!" Kate said.

But before she could complain Jack had picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder ignoring her protests.

"JACK PUT ME DOWN. IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN I'LL-" Kate's sentence was cut short as she felt her self fly through the air and submerge into the cold lake.

"You will do what?" Jack asked innocently as he stood at the lakes edge.

"I'll do this"

Kate grabbed his leg and pulled him into the water. Jack submerged under the water and didn't come back up. Kate felt something pull her leg and she was forced once again under the surface of the water.

An hour later a very wet but thoroughly happy Kate re-entered her house. By this time it was close to 9:00am and movement was occurring in the house. Groggily Hillary fumbled down the stairs.

"Why are you wet?" she managed to get out through her sleep deprived mind.

"I went for a run with Jack and he brought me to this clearing where there was a lake and through me in so we had a water fight then sat on the beach before walking back here" Kate tried to suppress her giddiness.

"OMG do you mean 'The Clearing' like the most amazing place ever, or so I have been told by Jack. He found it last year and never let us go there with him saying that it was a special place for him. And then this skank named Sarah tried to make us believe he took her there but he didn't… Oh I am rambling sorry. BUT OMG" Hillary shrieked.

Soon after Hillary had rounded up all the other girls and made Kate re tell everything and they all had the similar response to this so called "The Clearing". They had all decided to stay in for breakfast since they wanted to get every detail out of Kate. So after eating Eggs and Toast the girls finally left Kate alone since they had to ride in 20 minutes.

Kate quickly showered then slipped on her breeches and half chaps and picked a green t-shirt out of her suit case. She was so excited to start riding again. It felt great to lace up her boots and she and the rest of the girls left the house with five minutes to spare. They walked down the same path that Kate had run down earlier that day but turned left instead of right. And came upon a pristine outside ring with brightly coloured jumps and the barn was located right behind it. They could see that there was a group of people waiting around so they joined them. A man in his mid forties stood in front of the group sporting a plaid shirt and cowboy hat.

"Howdy Ladies and Gents. For those who are new my name is Mick Johnson, In my youth I was a excellent barrel racer and won many trophies. I will be the head of teaching the western part of this camp and my buddy James Kentwood is the head of the English portion and will teach the future Olympic competitiors. So enough of this chatter. I will assign you a horse and if you bond it will be yours for the summer. Once you are ready to ride we will observe you and place you into groups regarding your skill. Everyone understand?"

There was a universal muttering which Mick took as a yes and continued by listing out names.

" Kate Austen you will be riding Secret in Disguise, his barn name is Gus. Go ask Gary to help you catch him"

Kate left the group and walked up to a twenty something year old guy in cowboy boots and jeans. He led her to a paddock where three horses resided.

"He is the Chestnut in the Back." Gary drawled pointing to a beautiful chestnut horse grazing in the back of the paddock.

"What is he like?" Kate asked.

" He is a 6 yr old Dutch Warmblood. He is really friendly loves having his neck scratched and LOVES treats. He is sensitive so approach him slowly and calmly but he is just a big teddy bear."

Gary opened the gate for Kate and she walked to the back of the paddock where she could see Gus's real beauty. He was probably at least 16hh and had two stockings and a blaze down his face. As she approached him he looked at her with big expressionate brown eyes and put his head down so she could put his halter on.

Once back in the barn Kate gave Gus a treat and brushed him until his coat shined then she asked and was shown where his tack was so she tacked him up and walked out to the ring. She could already feel a bond.

"Hi Kate I am James Kentwood, I am going to be watching you today to assign you a group. Just a couple things about Gus, he is very sensitive about riders due to his age but from videos I have seen you are very gentle and calm. So just be slow with him."

Kate adjusted her stirrups and tightened his girth than one of the staff gave her a leg up and for the first time in the last 8 months Kate was free. She felt an instant connection with Gus and when she was asked to began walking around the ring Gus seemed to know what she was thinking. They were a team and it felt great.

"Ok pick up trot, he likes to go fast so keep some contact."

Kate gently squeezed and Gus smoothing transitioned into trot. She felt as though she was floating.

"Great Job. Try Canter and I'll set up a small cross rail."

Kate sat deep in the saddle and asked for canter. Gus didn't even fuss he picked up the right lead and they glided along as if they were made for eachother.

" Back to Trot and over this jump."

Kate sat back and Gus responded by slowing down, Kate steered him towards the small jump and she went into two point. Gus flew over it like it was nothing.

"Great job Kate. I will put you into the Advanced group. Just cool him out and then let him back into his paddock. You guys are a great match. I can't wait to see Gus's full potential."

Kate returned back to her house after cooling out Gus and giving him lots of hugs. She felt like she was walking on clouds. She opened up the house mail and saw an email from some girl she had never met so she opened it up and it read:

Hey Jack stealing skank,

Jack is mine, we are meant to be so you get your dirty little hands off him or else.

S

Author Note:

Sorry for taking so long to write this I have just started University and I am really busy but I'll try to keep writing more often.

- Julia


End file.
